When I found out I was a wizard
by YamisFallenHikari2112
Summary: What happens when Pony finds out that he is a wizard. More oh a summary inside. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

When I found out that I was a wizard

Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world?

Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Ok are you people happy now! Now get to the story, for god sakes. You guys are big meanies.

Chap 1

The morning before.

Pony's pov:

Today I woke up very early because of a nightmare that seem to be getting worse for some reason. Though I have been having these nightmares for so long I m learning how not to wake up screaming. Because I woke up any way , I get up and got dressed. Then suddenly I got this weird tingling feeling and then suddenly every piece of clothing starts flying around. Since this has happened to me ever since I was born I am used to it by now. Then it stops and everything falls. I sighed; I wish I could know why I can do this. I have some control over this but it is still weird. I mean I know why I can see people's auras; ma could do it she told me not to tell anyone other than who I absolutely trust, so only the gang knows. They accepted it well, and pretty funnily.

No one's pov:

As Pony walked out of his room he heard the TV on. So he walked into the living room to see four faces looked up at him. He stared back at them. Then they turned back to the TV. He walked over and sat in Darry's chair smilling all the way because he was the only one who could. He stared at the TV. There was a weird silence hanging in the air. He looked up to the clock and saw that it was early.

Johnny "Pone you ok?"

Pony "Yea why ya' askin'"

Dally "You usually aint up this early"

Pony "Yea and"

Two-bit "Did ya have a nightmare again"

They all saw as he stiffened up. He moved his head so his now long red-ish hair hid his face. Since the church incident he wouldn't let anyone come near him with anything to cut his hair so now it was down to his back.

Johnny's pov:

As I watched Pony hide his face I knew that he did.

No one's pov:

As Steve and Two-bit and Dally looked over the two friends waiting for one to say something they thought about how the two closest friends have changed over the past year.

Two-bit's pov:

The kid aint sayin a thing. Well that's normal for this household now, it is also normal for Johnny to be more confident. It is plain weird though. Well to me anyways. Oh hey look its superman.

"Hey superman" I say

He looks at me then at Pone. He mouths "nightmare" and we all nod. He sighs and walks over to Pony and picks him up. Immediately pony grips Darry's shirt and Darry smiles at that.

Darry's pov:

As I walked into the living room I was met with a room full of silenced tennage boys starin' at my youngest brother sitin in my chair hidin his face by his hair. Two-bit says hey to me I just look at him then I look back to Pone. Then I look at everyone else. Then I realize what happened .I mouth to the gang "nightmare" .They all just nod. I sigh Pony's nightmares have been getting worse though I don't know why we don't hear him. I walk over to him and pick him up he immediately grips my shirt. I smile he knows that I won't drop him nut he still does it .Its kinda cute. As I am walking with him in my arms to the kitchen to make breakfast I feel how light he is and I get worried.

No one's pov:

In the kitchen:

Darry puts Pony down on the counter and stares at him. Darry then lifts Pony's head with his fingers to stare into his eyes Pony stares back. Just by lookin in his eyes Darry can tell it was a bad one. He then just wraps his arms around Pony then he starts to make breakfast. After a little bit Soda comes walkin out. He stares into the living room then into the kitchen then back again. After a second he goes over and pulls Pony into a they all eat breakfast not knowing what was going to happen very soon.

Chapter End

Ok tell me if it is good I want agleast 2 reviews othe wise (hold a blade over wrist) I will kill myself ya hear so review or elsehave my death on your conscience.


	2. The after noon of letters

When I found out that I was a wizard

Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world?

Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Sigh. I think I forgot to do something. To the story

Chap2

The afternoon of letters

Pony's pov

I was curled up in a slight doze on my side of the coach. Everyone but Two-bit was out playing football. Two-bit was here on the ground. He had a little too much to drink this morning for breakfast, so he was made to stay. To add insult to injury he drank more and passed out. Yea great baby sitter Darry. I am almost asleep when I hear this terrible howl. It was loud and it hurt my ears plus it made me fall off the coach.

No one's pov:

As Pony started to get up he looked at Two-bit. Pony just sighed thinking "_Lazy bum"._ Two-bit was still passed out. He started to look around for the noise that made sure he couldn't get some extra sleep. Then he saw it. There just outside the door was a small baby black fox. Huh he thought. Aren't black foxes rare? He slowly got up then he noticed that there was something attached to the fox's neck. As he started walking to the door the fox dint move. Once he got to the door he started to open it very carefully. Once it was open to about 2 feet the fox ran in. Pony jumped and the door -bit awoke when that happened. Huh pony thought idiot. Then he remembered the fox. As he started to look around for the fox Two-bit yelled. Pony snapped his head to him then saw he was pointing his finger at something. He followed Two-bit's hand and finally saw the fox on the coach looking at him.

"Pone what is that thing doing in here? "

"I don't know why I would know ".

"You were awake"

" Does not mean I know lazy ass"

Then the fox jumped off the coach stopping two-bit's comment and made the two teens jump back. Pony accidently tripped and fell on his but. He didn't look away from the fox as it slowly walked to him and jumped on his lap. Then they could hear the rest of the gang coming up to the house and the door very suddenly opene. The gang just stared at them.

"What are you two fools doing? "Steve asked

Two-bit said "There is a little black fox on Pone's lap."

"What!" Everyone yelled .They all moved to see the fox on his lap. When it let out a low growl they all just froze. Then the fox stood up on its hind legs and put its front paws on Pony's chest. It pointed its nose to the letter tied around its neck. Pony just stared at the thing before he carefully pulled the letter off of the fox's neck. The fox just curled up into a ball on the coach after that. Everyone just stares before Darry and Soda come and pull Pony up and checks him over to see if he is hurt. Pony just sighs. The others are chuckling at the look on his face and he just glares at them. Once that was over they all just stared at the fox wondering what to do. Then Pony wrinkles his nose. He stares at his brothers then he pinches his nose and steps away from them. They just stare at him with a questioning look on their faces.

"Shower now" Pony says.

They all just laugh. The fox forgotten for now.

Pony leaves the living room to go to his own room.

Pony's pov:

As soon as I close the door I can hear them start talking. I hate it when they do that. I walk over to the bed and sits down. I take out the letter from my back pocket and stare at it. It says

Mr. Curtis

Shared bedroom with brother

Tulsa, Oklahoma

Wow that is very descriptive.

I turn it over, open it, and it says…..

Lol cliffie. Man is I mean.

Ok 3 reviews for this chappie before next one got that.

Later peoples.


	3. The letter says

When I found out that I was a wizard

Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world?

Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book.

Ok so yes by doing this chapter this I have decided to continue. I just do it for the reviews plus I have too many thoughts in my head anyways. I know that I said 3 reviews but I got very bored so I decided to post this one any ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Ok I admitted it now someone get me out of this damn straight jacket.

Char 3

The letter says….

Living room:

Two-bit "I don't know all I know is I heard the door slam and waking up to that thing on the coach."

"You should know that's the other reason you were made to stay was to look out for Pony not sleep." Darry yells.

Soda "Calm down Darry"

Darry looks at Soda then sighs. "I am going to take a shower." he says.

"Soda!" they all herd pony yell. Soda was halfway down to his and Pony's room before anyone even got up.

"Are you sure he isn't the fastest runner?" Two-bit asks.

Darry "When it comes to Pony he is the better anything."

They all just nod.

'"Darry help! Soda's gone crazy. Soda put those down now!"

"Come on Pony we need to get blonde out any way."

"The last time I ever saw you cut hair the person was nearly bald I don't want those things near me. Darry help!"

Everyone just stared at the door.

"Hey if Pone has both blonde and red which is he a blondie or a red head? " Two-bit asked.

"He has a temper so he is a red head done plain and simple. "Dally said.

"Pony has a temper? "Everyone asks.

"Yea and I saw it he went off on a couple of socs that tried to jump him." Dally says

They all just stare at him.

"Darry! Help!"

Darry gets up and as he is walking to the room he looks behind him because he hears squeaks and shuffling. The gang is following and he just sighs.

Darry's pov:

God I have idiotic friends. Now let's go see what the big fuss is about. Just as I get to the door I hear this big yelp coming from the room I was about to go into. "Pony give them back now" I hear my younger brother shout to my youngest brother. As I walk in to the room I hear this thunk an inch from my face. I slowly look at the two they are staring at me with wide eyes. I look back at the gang they have wide eyes too. Then I very slowly look at where the thunk came from and see scissors sticking out of the door frame. I turn and glare at my brothers. Then I notice that my youngest brother's hair was entangled up in several different draws and nick knacks. I just stare then burst out laughing. The gang looks over my shoulder and starts laughing.

Pony's pov:

I glare at all of them damn bastards. I just growl. Soda is looking at me in shock. I glare at him too which brings out a gasp from him. The others look up at us and I switch my glare back to them and they gasp. I just growl in response. They are just looking at me." Bastards" I growl out. That brings a gasp out of them all. Then Darry gets over his shock and walks over. He starts to untangle my hair. And I think finally someone helps.

30 minutes later

No one's pov:

"Um Pony I have some bad news for ya." The gang that has situated themselves around the room looks to Darry as he says this.

"What "Pony asks.

"Um all I can say is that someone has to get the scissors."

"What! No you are not cutting my hair."Pony yells.

"I am sorry, but I can't do it any other way."Darry says. Then he motions for dally the closest person to get the scissors that are still in the door way. After he has them in his hand he starts to cut the tangled up mess from the rest of the hair that was lose. Everyone was holding their breath as they watched the last piece of hair being sniped. With that done Pony jumped up grabbed the scissors from Darry's hand and hurled them into the open closet door where they heard a thunk. Then Pony twirled around and glared at Darry. Then he grabbed the long now cut strands of hair and starred at them.

"Now it's uneven. " Pony cried out. The rest just started laughing. Then they all herd a growl and tensed up.

"Pony please tells me that was you." Soda said

"It wasn't" They all herd Pony say.

They slowly looked to the door where the fox was standing staring at them with its bright green eyes. The fox slowly walked over to the bed and jumped on it. They followed it with their eyes as the fox walked past Johnny and reached a piece of paper it picked it up and jumped off the bed. After that it walked over to Ponyboy and dropped the paper at his feet. Pony slowly picked it looked over at him as the fox left the room.

"Hey Pony what is that?" He asked. They all just stared.

"It's a letter Darry."

"Well I know that but from who?"

"Some person named Dumbledore."

"Here give it to me." Darry takes it and reads it over.

"Is this dude insane "They all herd Darry say? Soda toke the letter.

"I believe it Dar I mean how you can explain all of that stuff Pony has been able to do ever since we were really little." All the while this was going on the rest of the gang was looking back and forth confused. Dally got up from his seat and took the letter the gang looked over his shoulder and read:

Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard

We are pleas to inform you that you have a place at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl /or in this case fox eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

Head Master Albus Dumbledore.

"What the fuck is this?"They all shout.

"See that is what I mean" Darry says.

"I believe it "They say.

Darry groans "So I guess I am alone here." He says.

"Yepers Dar "Pony says.

"Fine we will send a letter back if we don't get a response we will forget about it deal."They all nod.

"Ok now that we have that taken care of let's talk about who is gonna even out my hair. "Pony says. They all just laugh at that.

**Ok**


	4. The letter sent and the answer replied

When I found out that I was a wizard

Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world?

Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book.

Ok this is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Sigh if I did Johnny and Dally would be alive. Read the story while I cry.

The letter sent and the answers replied

In the bathroom:

Pony was sitting on the toilet while the gang minus Johnny were watching eagerly from the doorway to see the outcome of what was about to happen. Then Johnny comes in with scissors in his hand. He slowly walks over to Pony even though he is tied up to make sure he doesn't harm anyone, Johnny was still cautious. He knew that Pone could get out of these certain situations but he was not gonna dwell on that right now. He lifted up a piece of hair that wasn't cut and measured it with the cut ones and sniped a piece of hair floated to the ground. He kept on going until it was all done. Pony shot him a look and Johnny untied him. Once that was done. Pony tilted his head from side to side while the others watched expectantly.

He looked at them then said" My head feels lighter. Wow." They all just sweat dropped at that comment. He got up and walked out before they heard a yelp. They looked out and saw the fox laying on the coach just staring at Ponyboy. They all sighed. Darry got the broom and swept up the mess in the bathroom. When he came out he looked around the hallway and saw no one. He went to the living room still no one, once he finally reached the kitchen he saw them all there a pen and paper sitting on the table. He looked at them before walking over sitting down and he grabbed the paper to start writing.

10 min. later:

Darry passed the paper around to everyone to look at they all approved.

The letter said:

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

We know nothing about the wizarding world. So we honestly don't believe a thing you're saying if you could please send proof that this world is real, and send proof that while in this world Ponyboy will be okay.

Sincerely,

Mr. Darrel Curtis

Mr. Sodapop Curtis

Mr. Steve Randle

Mr. Keith Mathews

Mr. Dallas Winston and

Mr. Johnny Cade

"There you guys happy "Darry asked. They all just nodded.

"Ok now how do we get it there?"Soda asked then simultaneously there heads hit the table.

Suddenly Pony stood up and walked over to the fox with the letter. He tied it to the fox and the fox took off. The gang looked at him and he just shrugged in reply.

"The fox bought it here so she could take it back." He simply said

"She? "All said

"Didn't act like a guy any way the guys are bigger "He said

Then he turned on the TV and sat down to watch within a couple of minutes the rest followed him.

2 days later:

They all were starting to lose hope that there was gonna be an answer. Pony didn't seem to be affected though actually it looked like it didn't faze him at all. The only one who did know was Johnny and that was because they always talked to each other no matter what. As they were about to give up hope and started to go out more they were caught off guard. Two days after they had sent the letter they got a big reply.

Pony was staying at home reading a book when he heard big thumps coming from outside. He slowly started to get up and check when he saw the little fox sitting at the screen door. Then he saw this big shadow shift over the fox. He slowly looked up and saw this big smiling face staring straight at him. He jumped and the table went flying into the wall. He groaned and he turned to glare at the person laughing. It was the giant outside his door.

"The door is open if you want to come in."

I heard thumps as he was trying to put the table back into position. Once he got that done he turned around to stare at the man giant thing sitting on the coach in the living room.

Pony's pov:

We stared at each other for awhile before he reached into one of his many pockets before drawing out a letter to be exact my letter. I stared at it in shock. Before turning to look at the man. He just smiled at the look on my face.

"I didn't get your name you obviously know mine so why can't I know yourself." I say.

He smiled and said "My name is Hagrid and yes I know your name Ponyboy."

I let out a laugh. Then I walked over to the phone to call around so I can locate my brothers.

No one's pov:

Once Ponyboy told his brothers to come home and that they got a reply, he had sat himself in Darry's chair and waited.

"You know Dumbledore said that you had longer hair."Hagrid said.

" I know I did have it down to around my back but the day I got the letter I got my hair caught up in several different things a piece of my hair couldn't be untangled so my brother had to cut that part away. Then it was uneven so I had a friend even I out. "Pony said.

"Oh ok "Hagrid replied. Then the gang burst through the door and froze. They stared at Hagrid. Soda the fainted. They all stared wide eyed at Soda then Pony burst out laughing.

A little while latter after everything was sorted out that the proof was given Darry agreed. Hagrid smiled like he knew that Darry would. After that he said he would be in touch later and then he and the fox left.


	5. Chapter 5

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book._

_Ok this is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer : ok I will not pout cry or go into a corner this time as I say the disclaimer. Ok here it goes. I don't own The Outsiders. – curls up into a ball and shivers.( Never said anything about that )_

_Chapter 5 I think_

_2 days later_

_Dally's pov :_

_Man I thought I was the odd one out. Hm I should talk to him nah why would I, still none of us have really been spending time with him. I wonder what he does when he is alone. I'll talk to Johnny about it._

No one's pov :

As Dally was walking to the Curtis's he was thinking these thoughts. Infact he was so lost in thought that he ran right into someone. As he got ready to yell at the person he looked up and saw that it was Soda. They stared at each other for awhile then Soda burst out laughing , while Dally just glared.

" Damn Dally lost in thought , I thought that was Pon's thing."

" Shut up Sodapop , otherwise Darry and Pony wont have a middle brother . "

That shut Soda up real quick.

3rd person pov :

Dally and Soda both walked to the Curtis' house.

**That's the end of this chapter. Ok now I want a review please T.T**


	6. Funny twobit funny

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book._

_Ok this is the next chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own "_The Outsiders"_.

Chap 6

Pony pov:

As I was sitting in class I saw that out of the corner of my eye that Two-Bit was being hulled to the principles' office again. I stifle my laughter or aglest I try to. When the teacher herds my laughter she swung around and glared at memes. Vanellie was one of the teachers who hated all greasers and loved all I was the only greaser in here. Lucky me.

"Mr. Curtis do you have something to share with the class?"

"No Mrs. Vanellie."

She just glared at me then turned around to walk to the board and finish writing stuff. Though she was done looking at me the socs weren't. All I did in response to their glaring was glare right back and since it has been awhile since the last time I have ta say that it was pretty damn good. Then I heard the thing that got me in trouble. Just outside the door I could hear two-bit yelling all his no you'll never take me alive stuff. Then the pounding of feet and more of two-bits stuff. Unfortunately I couldn't hold it in this time. As I burst out laughing the whole class turned to glare at me, but I couldn't stop. The suddenly two-bit burst into the room and found me. Then he threw himself at my feet and wound his arms around my waist and yelled

"Pony tell them I did nothing wrong tell then tell them!"

I just continued laughing and laughing. Then some people came in and tried to take two-bit away but as soon as they got to the door two-bit tried to break free , but couldn't.

"Mr. Curtis if you don't stop laughing then I will send you to the office with him."

The thing is I couldn't so I can blame this on two-bit yea I could. I got up and gathered my stuff and left all the time my laughter was dying down. Once I got to the principal's office the lady sent me in. I saw both two-bit and the principle. Two-bit glared at me then he realized why I was there and grinned sat down.

"Mr. Curtis I have already called your guardian he will be here momentarily to come and pick you up. Mr. Mathews you are suspended for a week and Mr. Curtis you can come back tomorrow. Good bye."

Then we left and walked outside. I sat down and started watching for Darry. Then I felt two-bit sit down beside me. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

No One's pov:

Two-bit watched Pony fall asleep and smiled and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Then suddenly Darry pulled into the lot and Two-bit saw with him was the rest of the gang. Once every one even the asleep Ponyboy was settled in they went back home.

Ok the end for now mwahahahahaha ok later

… … … You can leave now


	7. To get supplies i go

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the._

_On with the story book_

_**Pony:**_

_**I woke up at home not really knowing where I was or how I got there. Then it all came back to. I got up and fallowed the sounds of wresteling tv asnd radio that I have become acousomed to since I can remember.**_

_**Once I got out to the living room I surveyed the seen infront of me and on the floor was the whole gang they were dog piled on Dar for some the bottom was Dar then Soda then Two-bit then Dally and finally Steve. Once I had entered the room Johnny looked up at me and smiled once I had laughed everyone looked up at me.**_

_**No one :**_

_**They all stared at Pony as he started to lean against the wall laughing. Once he finally stopped he stared at them a small smile on his face just barely showing teeth his long hair hanging around his face framing his slightly flushed face and they all knew why they were s protective of him.**_

_**Pony then walked and sat on the couch next to Johnny pushing his hair out of his face then it fell back in to his face . He growled and glared at the strands ./The whole gang bust up laughing and then there was a growl and they all stopped. They looked to the door at the door was the little black fox. It looked at all of them then went and hopped on to the couch near Pony and pointed t the letter around her neck. He looked at the note and untied it then the fox curled up and fell asleep. He stared at the fox holding the note in his hands. The gang unpiled themselves and stared at Pony. Darry walked over and took the note from Pony and read it. He looked at them all.**_

" _**It just tells the date of when he has to get his supplies and when he leaves." He said.**_

" _**And those dates are when Dar " Soda asks**_

" _**2 weeks from now then 2 weeks after that."**_

_**After he says that there is complete and total they look at Pony and they see his eyes with no emotion and they sigh. He was hidin his emotions again though they could tell that he was afraid. He looked up and gave a weak smile. He then sighed and leaned his head back on the coach. **_

_**2 weeks later :**_

_**Pony :**_

_**Today was the day. Yep I am finaly going to get my supplies for the school I am going whole gang is sticking around me and I can tell by their aruaras that they are worried abut me . I know why to I mean after this I am going to go by myself to a far away place for a whole year and did I mention I am going alone. That has never happened before I have always been near home . It is what is making me scared. It is around 2:00 when someone nocks at the door and I am wearing a black t-shirt jeans and a beanie with my hair tucked away.I look weird or agleast I feel it I mean my powers have been out of control all morning. I mean I lost count of how much stuff the gang has had to doge because of me and that me makes me feel guilty and happy no one else can see my arura . I then switch off my pwers of seeing their emotions when I see Darry give me that look when he goes to open the door. Then I switch them back on . I mean no one knows when I am using them so he dosen't have to know. In walks Hagrid. He looks at me and I walk to him and we leave in silence and thankfully I am happy for it.**_

_**After walking for a while we reach a deserted place and he pulls something out of his pocket and motions me to touch it. I feel this pull and suddenly I am outside this pub like thing. Then I fallow him inside. Everyone in that crowded pub looks up at us as we walk in.**_

_**Hagrid decides to lead me away and I think finally all I want to d is get over this and get home not make any more friends. Then he leads me to a dead end and tapes some stones and I follow and remember which stones he had tapped. Then they slowly started to move apart and finally when the were apart I stared in awe at the street I saw there. Then I herd Hagrid laugh and I turned to glare at him. He turned white and I smirked. He them led me to a weird bank where I found out mom and dad went to this school when they were younger and they left a lot of money weird.**_

_**Then I had to go and get robes yep I definently hated it right about then. Then I had to go get a wand that took a while nothing wanted to fit me but we finally gt one I didn't hear what it was made out of but Hagrid did and he said he would tell me latter. I growl thinking bastard . Then I herd we only had to and get me another pet. I stopped and stared at him. **_

" _**Another pet "**_

" _**Yea that fox is your pet don't worry about fod even when you go home we will cover the food .' **_

_**And that is when I almost hit him. I just sighed and let him walk me to the pet we got there we both herd this huge comotion and I saw all of the animals free and running about . I was then pushed into the fray. After that we finally got then all into the cages and I got back to looking for my pet. I didn't really see one until I saw this mouse and I knew I had to have it. I just knew. I picked him out and payed for him. Hagrid took my stuff and puffed it somewhere then he took me home to my world. I walked back with Hagrid behind me and my mouse Skittles on my shoulder. I loved him. Also liked skittles so it walked up the steps and Skittles hid behind my now loose hair. It felt weird. Darry opened the door and looked relieved. Then Hagrid reported on what had happened including my new pet while I was being checked over by Soda. Then he saw Skittles and jumped , while I smiled. It was funny. After Hagried had left I sat down on the coach and silence filled the room then I looked over the I got a smile.**_

" _**Guys"**_

_**They all looked to me.**_

" _**I want you all to meet Skittles."**_

_**And with that I pulled Skittles out of his new favorite hiding all just stared at him then Johnny pet him while Two-bit tried to take him out of my hands and that was when the questions start. All in all it felt good to be home. **_

**I want reviews people.**

**Or else.**


	8. Hogwarts watch out

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Ok I have found a big mistake in my timeline pony is like 14 or that's how it was and going in the 2__nd__ yr where they are like 12 so pony is 12 as well pls bear with me._

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book._

**2 weeks later:**

**Darry:**

**Ever since Pony came back things have felt different. There is deep tension in the air and now today is the day Pony is supposed to be leaving everyone is over and Pony hasn't come out of his room with Skittles. **

**Soda:**

**I haven't seen Pony all day. Neither has the gang. It is worrying all of us.**

**Johnny:**

**Where is Pony. Soda and Darry are going crazy. Sigh Pony don't do anything stupid.**

**Dally: **

"**I am going to smoke." I tell the gang**

**I am going to kill the kid. As soon as I saw him disappear into the trees I knew I had to go after him. So I am fallowing him. Fun yea I know. I don't know how long we were walking until he stopped in a big empty field.**

**No one: **

**Pony turned and stared. Silence was thick with its companion awkwardness.**

"**I knew you would see me. I made sure you did."**

"**You did kid."**

"**Yea "**

"**Why "**

"**I don't do good with good buys but I knew that you would make any good bye short "**

"**Come here kid."**

**Pony walked over to Dally and went wide eyes when Dally pulled him into a hug.**

"**Make sure you tell your brothers not to kill me."**

"**Ok Dally make sure you don't get killed."**

"**Go on kid I have to go back now to my death."**

"**My brothers aren't that bad. Are they?"**

"**Yes kid they are. Now go.'**

**Pony pulled something out of his pocket and suddenly he was gone.**

**Dally turned around and walked off and if you were listening him muttering about whether or not he should risk heading back to the Curtis'.**

**Pony:**

**After I left Dally I searched in my pocket were my details and ticket and Skittles.**

**Then as I grabbed my details I felt a pull in my belly button and I soon found myself in a bathroom at a train station which I saw was on my details.**

**So I walked around for awhile but couldn't find anything.**

_Got to the platform 9._

_**I did as Skittles told me. Yes Skittles talks I know so weird.**_

_**Ok now walk into the wall. Like that family there is.**_

_**Ok new rule I tell myself always listen and believe the rat or mouse thing. I did as I had seen and was told. I quickly found an empty compartment and put my bag on the overhead and got out a book.**_

_**After a while a fuzzy hair girl joined me apparently she was saving the seats for some other kids. I didn't hear her because I was reading a book. Then after I finished the book I noticed we had started moving and there was a red head and a dorky looking dude in here. They all looked at me as soon as I put the book down.**_

"_**I am Hermione Granger." Fuzzy haired girl said.**_

"_**This is Ginny Weasly (red head) and Neville Longbottom (dorky dude)."**_

"_**I am Ponyboy Curtis and yes it is my true name."**_

_**They all just stared at me then nodded.**_

"_**Are you a first year?" Hermione asked.**_

"_**No I am a second year."**_

"_**I didn't see you last year."**_

"_**I wasn't here last year they didn't discover I had magical abilities because they didn't show too much before this previous year so I had to read a lot to get catche up."**_

_**They all stared at me so I just gave them a Dally glare and they started talking again. As I got up t put my book back some dumb annoying platinum blond weasel slammed the door open and well it got on my nerves , but me being me I just ignored him and whatever he and his posse was saying until someone shouted at me. I turned and gave him my death glare.  
He shrinked back some but still yelled at me I just turned around and got out another book and sat down to read again when the door slammed shut again and weasel boy plus posse was gone while I got looks as if I had grown another head.**_

"_**How did you**_** do that "**

"**Do what?"**

"**Ignore Malthfoy like that?"**

"**Oh Malthfoy was weasel boy it was easy he was lucky I didn't hit him when he yelled at me."**

**Then they all started laughing and asking me questions. We got to the school when I realized something I never did read my book.**

_Ok I want a review got that. Now or else._


	9. The Sorting pt1

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is not after the book and pony is 12, Soda is 15 and the parents are dead so this comes before the book._

_On with the story._

_CHAPTER 9_

**The Sorting**

As soon as the train pulled to a stop and I had filled out I was pulled away by Hagrid and taken another way then the others. And was brought in another way.

"What am I doin over here "I asked

"Well ya gotta come in this way since it is your first year here." Hagrid replied

"So why do I have to come this way?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Yea and?"

"Well -"

"Ponyboy. was my dad not me."

"Ok then Ponyboy you need to be sorted after the first years."

"Sorted?"

"Yes to know which of the four houses you will be put in."

"Oh yea "

"You already know about this"

"Should I not know?"

"Most don't"

"Well I read about it in a book I got "

"That actually explains a lot"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing nothing"

"Riiiiight"

For the next few minutes there was silence, until a lady came up and took me away to where I would supposable be sorted.

: what's your name miss?"

"It is Minerva McGonagall"

Ok then Miss McGonagall"

For a few minutes there was silence until we reached, I think it was, the dining hall. She then pushed me to the back and led in the first years. After the introductions they placed the "sorting hat ".

And if that wasn't weird enough "it" started to _sing!_

(Yes I am using this one so don't start with me)

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
yet how to pick the worthy ones  
when they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Damn that thing can sing. Though it is still freaky. So I had to wait a while so the first years could get sorted. I nearly fell asleep standing up before I was introduced and made to sit on the damn stool.

And that was when I heard the voice in my head . . . .

**Ok ppl what house should he be in**


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry I haven't updated for a while then I had tons of homework and now I have too many ideas in my head so sorry. But I am trying 

Since nobody voted on what house Pony should go into I have asked my sis and she decided so this is on her. . . .

Also this chapter is dedicated to for letting me use her idea .Pls read her story if you don't get what im saying it's called "The Thinking Cap"

_When I found out that I was a wizard_

_Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? _

_Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book. Also italics is skittles the mouse_

_**Time Skip**_

Pony pov:

Ok so cat-woman said sort after first years into a house great more attention. Groan why me why 3 years 3 fuckin years and I wasn't found. How was I hiding for so long hm . . . . wait a second don't get off topic you know that causes problems. _Sigh,_ what I wouldn't do for the gang to be here. I miss them and I still have a year to go. Then more years after that too. Sigh oh _FUCK_ . . . don't run don't run don't run whatever you do Pony don't run .

_Pony don't you dare run do you hear me if you do then I'll . . I'll , gah, I don't know what I'll do but it will hurt._

" Ok ok I won't run no matter how tempting it is." And I swear if mice could growl Skittles would.

No pov:

As the great doors opened up all eyes turned towards me. I quietly gulped and then started to walk towards the center where cat-woman was. I looked at the other students out of the corner of my but I kept my face looking forward. Soon I reached cat-lady. She motioned for me to sit in the seat that was there, so I did. After I sat down she placed this really and I mean really old hat down on my head.

The second it was on I could hear five voices in my head.

**Well this is a good boy isn't he?**

_**Yes he is he is also stubborn and strong willed.**_

_**I like him though Godric**_

_**So he would be better in my house**_

_**I think he would be good in my house he is extremely intelligent**_

**But he is a hard worker when he sets his mind to it which isn't often**

_But he is also crafty and conniving and sneaky and anyways aren't you guys always saying I should take on muggle borns don't you_

_**He does have us there**_

_Ok I think who else is in here_

There was a fury of gasps before I herd

_**You can hear us? Asked someone**_

_Yes I replied_

**Well now that is interesting isn't it?**

_**It certainly is**_

_I want him in my house_

_**Can someone answer my question I thought angrily?**_

_**We are the founders dear boy no need to yell**_

_Well I think I have the right when there are five different voices in my head . . . great im crazy now aren't i_

_**No no no you are unique most people can't hear us little one**_

_NOT LITTLE_

_**Ah see he will be best in my house**_

**No in my**

_**No mine **_

_I still say mine Albus you got all the Weaslys let me have this one_

_**. . . . Fine but I have the right to the next unique one **_

_**YOU DO NOT**_

_**. . . **_

_Is he pouting again?_

_**Yes yes he is**_

_Can we get a move on I think I am starting to get stares_

_**Of course just promise that you will come and visit**_

_If I can_

_It will all be arranged also welcome to the Slytherines_

With that the hat yelled out SLYTHERINE!

There were claps and I made my way over to the green clad table with uncertainty.


	11. Chapter 11

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

_Lillianna Rider_

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato the Venom Host_

_Jay Frost_

_SamCrow_

_Blood Brandy_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar the NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Final Black Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Sharkteeth_

_DAPC_

_Kyuubi16_

_bunji the wolf_

_EternalKnight219_

_Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy_

_DeathNoteMaker_

_Nostalgic Remedy_

_Paco the Taco Maker_

_Ireadtomuch_

_Marauder Heir_

_ScifiSOS_

_ncalkins_

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato the Venom Host_

_Jay Frost_

_SamCrow_

_Blood Brandy_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar the NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Final Black Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_The Next Muse_

_Yumiko21_

_Asmileadaykeepmeway_

_Youwillnotstopme_

_Firewillburn_

_917brat_

_Mai Ascot_

_ForbbidenForest_

_Blood of the Dawn_

_Yamisfallehikari2112_

_If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this._

/

When I found out that I was a wizard

Summary: Ponyboy finds out that he is a wizard so he goes to Hogwarts, what happens when he and Darry get into a fight. Will he chose his normal life or his wizarding world? 

Note: Dally and Johnny is alive. This is after the book.

Chapter 10

I sat down quietly. There were congradulations from the people around me. I smiled and nodded. Soon though everyone was quiet as the headmaster stood up.

" Hello and welcome back to those that it applies to.I am so glad to see all of your faces here in this hall. Now I am sure that all of our older years need not be reminded on the rules but to our first years I shall say not to go into the forest and respect the curfew. Now lets eat."

Then food appeared on suddenly and I jumped slightly. Thankfully no one noticed and i started eating

"Hey Curtis" I looked up and saw the _weasel_ staring at me. It was kinda freaky.

"What weasel?"

"Well i was going to be ice but now i won't be."

"Really ow i just think you were gonna pretend to be nice and really be a jackass."

Everyone just gaped at me. So i started laughing at their faces which by now had turned red._ Me thinkies they know they were being laughed at._

" Now if you'll excuse me i am heading to bed. As yes i do know where it is thank you very much." I turned and walked away. On my way i kinda got lost a couple of times, but i eventually got there and found my bed. So i changed and quickly fell asleep.

/

**hey everyone i am so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated sooner i am sorry that this chap is sooooooooooooooooooo short. I personally blame school for the not updating and myself for the chap. being so short. i am still sorry.**


End file.
